What Have I Got to Lose?
by beautiful-gorgeous06
Summary: [New Fic]Hermione sends a letter to her exboyfriend, telling him that she still loves him. What will his reaction be? [A mustread!]
1. The Idea

**What Have I Got to Lose?**

** A 3-chapter romantic about the chances and the risks you have to take for love. Love takes no losers, only winners.**

** Made by beautiful-gorgeous06**

**Chapter 1:The Idea**

Hermione Granger apparated to her house at 10 past 6. She sighed wearily and took off her coat. Flopping down on the couch, she closed her eyes and rested her head on the ledge. Work was a hazard. The Ministry had received various reports of cars that exploded when ignited. There were cars to be restored and memories to be modified. And Hermione, being the Head of the Auror office, continuously ordered people left and right to tend to the exploding cars and their terrified Muggle owners. Work, work, work. That's all she ever did.

Suddenly, a sudden longing to do something daring surged through her body and she sat up.

What could she do?

She wasn't a very daring person and obviously neither adventurous. Then, she knew what she _could_ do. Any adventurous and daring human being would think that what she was about to do was very easy peasy. But for her, it wasn't. She was going to write a letter. And she knew just whom to send it to. It seemed useless for her, to write a letter to somebody she knew who would just rip the paper in half and toss it in the garbage can. But a little voice in her head seemed to urge her.

'_Do it,_' in seemed to say. '_What have you got to lose?_' it asked her.

Hermione pondered over this and decided that she would do it. She waved her wand in the air.

"_Accio parchment and quill_!" she commanded, as a roll of parchment and a blue-and-black-feathered quill came searing towards her. It landed on the table. Picking up the quill and dipping it in an inkbottle she had in her bag, she began to write.


	2. The Letter

**What Have I Got to Lose?**

"**Believe in yourself. Miracles happen"**

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

'_Dear…_'she started to write. Then she stopped. She couldn't write his name yet. Just the thought of him would cause her an emotional breakdown. She would write his name later. First, she had to finish her letter.

'_As soon as you read this, as soon as you see this, I know you're going to shred this piece of parchment into pieces since I am no longer in your life. But please listen to me. I know that we are no longer together. I can't explain it to you but this sudden urge overcame me, telling me to write you a letter. I don't know how, I don't know why, but putting my feelings on paper and sending it to you makes it somehow better. So here I am now. _

_Ever since you broke up with me, I didn't know what to do. I was at a loss. I had completely no idea why you suddenly decided to end our relationship. Look, nothing ever happened between Ron and me. We're just friends. Best friends. No more, no less. I know trying to convince you is impossible, since whenever you make up your mind, you stick to it. _

_I know this may seem as gibberish to you. I mean, why would the girl you broke up with send you a letter telling you that she still loves him? Doesn't she realize that as soon as you read this letter, it's going straight to the garbage can? It may seem that way, but a little voice tells me, 'What have I got to lose?' I don't know if this little voice is optimistic or anything, but maybe it knows something I don't. Maybe something good will turn out behind all of this. Maybe._

_Ever since that day, I tried every measure I could so I could forget about you. I dated different men and took up a new job that made me work day and night. But it was no use. It was as if you were permanently glued to my head. I just couldn't forget you. Mum told me to move on. Ginny encouraged me to date different guys. But I couldn't. I couldn't move on because I was scared; Scared of getting hurt again and not being able to move on, scared that I wouldn't be able to remember you if I did. But now as I realize it, you haven't exactly left me. A part of you still is with me, and I don't think I'll be able to let go._

_-Hermione_

Hermione set her quill down. Her hands were shaking from exhaustion. It was as if she couldn't stop writing and wrote down everything on that piece of paper. She picked up her letter and read it. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes and soon, they were pouring down from her face and dripping onto the paper. It was like the imaginary dam she built around herself broke and she couldn't stop it. Hermione couldn't believe that she held in so much grief and sadness for the past 3 years. After she mopped up all her tears with the whole tissue box, she smoothed away the tears that landed on the letter, causing some of the words to go blurry, and placed it in an envelope. Writing his name on the front, she sealed the envelope and with a _crack_, she disappeared.

She appeared moments later in front of a well-furnished house with a smooth wooden front door and a dark-brown wooden roof. One of the rooms had a smooth caramel-brown window that could see the whole village when looked out of. Hermione walked up the steps to the porch, placed the letter on the 'Welcome' mat, and rung the doorbell. As she heard footsteps coming nearer to the front door, she quickly looked around and hid behind a nearby rose bush to see who would open the door.

A tiny house-elf opened the door and looked around, searching for the person who rung the doorbell. Just as she was about to close the door, her eyes landed on the envelope. With a puzzled expression, she picked up the envelope and closed the door. Hermione sighed. '_Good._' She thought. '_At least no one saw me._' And she apparated back to her house.

Little did she know that Draco Malfoy was watching her from his caramel-brown window the whole time.


End file.
